


The note you left

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Just another one of these sad, done-within-the -hour-out-of-nowhere ficlets that have no happy ending.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 10





	The note you left

_The note you left_

Everything had been fine, then.  
They had argued, fought, despised each other, spat insults and traded blows.  
Everything had been so easy.  
Just keep everything inside.  
Forget it, deny it, mock it, tear it apart, down to pieces, shattered dreams.  
Kill it.  
Kill the lust, the passion, the longing, the want, the need, the attraction, the warmth, the soft, petal-like stirrings of sweet hopes and sweeter feelings.  
Kill him.  
Kill the root of all these weak, foolish, demented, useless emotions, these proofs that he was just a youth with all the urges of one his age.  
Kill his reason to live.  
Destroy the sunshine, the laughter, the fire, the energy, the persistence, the strength, the freedom, the joy, the happiness, the innocence, the loyalty, the compassion, the forgiveness, the bravery, the soft, caring, understanding smile.  
Destroy Jounouchi Katsuya.  
It had been a long, arduous battle, one that lasted over several years and left behind broken friendships, distrustful allies, reluctant workers and an alienated brother.  
It left behind pain, loneliness, self-loathing, constant anger and a vast emptiness.  
It left behind a broken, shattered, disillusioned, weary man.  
It lef behind a raging, triumphant, discouraged, desperate hollow shell.  
It left behind a note of tears and blood and endless sorrow.  
_"I could have loved you,"_ and in his head, he heard the soft, shattered, broken, mournful voice,  
_"I could have loved you, but I know now, that there is no love within you. Your hatred for love destroys anything and anyone who tries to get close to you, to be with you, to cherish and comfort you. Take this victory, because it is meaningless. You will forever embrace the cold, the power, and once it has consumed you, you will find that all you think is important will break you. I'm taking this love to the grave, and with it, a brother, a lover, a duelist and a friend._

_Farewell_

_Jounouchi Katsuya"_

It left behind the dying soul of one Kaiba Seto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
